Computer vision may be used to determine the presence of a person in an image. For example, robots may use computer vision to determine the presence of a person in an environment so that the robot may co-habitat a space with people. That is, robots may rely on computer vision to determine a pose, orientation, or the like of a human so as to interact with the human. However, existing systems and methods may not adequately utilize computer vision to accurately estimate a pose, orientation, or the like. In addition, existing computer vision systems may not be able to authenticate a particular human if the human's face is obscured.